The Four Orders of the Arc
The Four Orders of The Arc are the pillars that support the entirety of The Oasis. Before the War of the Nine, The Nine had created the building blocks of the multiverse and from these ingredients the entirety of creation was born. When Talakir, the Maker successfully took The Core, the first action He did was to create The Arc while supporting it with The Four Orders. Each and every Architect joins an Order when they enter The Oasis, and each Order represents a different aspect of the creation process and is meant to appeal to specific individuals who construct their ideas accordingly. Solaris, the Order of Light The Light of Solaris shines with a radiance unparalleled among other Architects across the multiverse, and acts as a beacon for all others to follow. Emanating with light from the Beacon of Creation itself, Solaris Architects are known to all for the passion that burns within their core. Like the light that powers them, members of this Order emit esteem when they view a finished construct -- so much so that very little pleases them more than seeing their work completed. Each Solaris Architect is illuminated by pride that is entirely unrivaled by the other Orders. Members of this Order know others seek their light to guide their own paths and so they view their work with absolute adoration. When they've finished breathing life into their imagination, they're fully aware that all eyes should be drawn toward the things they create. After all, stars are what make the night sky speckled with beauty. There is little that is more pure than the Light of Solaris. When one basks in its rays, it's impossible to not feel the overwhelming awe these Architects glow in. Those who join this Order radiate with pride and passion, establishing a path for their constructs and ideas to walk upon. Animus, the Order of Life Animus represents the most unique aspect of Creation, for it's the only one whose essence can change at the whim of its controller. The Order of Life may harness the most precious resource available, though they are far and away from weak. The untamed wild of Animus runs rampant within the Architects of its Order as they breathe life into their creations with the same chaotic energy that fuels themselves. As a result, Animus Architects are entirely unpredictable in their machinations. Members of this Order allow their creations and ideas to roam free without a strict hand in its direction. While they are capable of producing some of the most complicated creations in the multiverse, they will rarely interfere with how their works develop, instead choosing to let their creations wander. You will rarely find an Animus Architect who thinks far ahead, for they know the chaotic path of Life can change even the most well-thought plans. Instead, they opt to see where their ideas take them. Life is hectic and significantly less formatted than Time, Light or the Void. As a result, those who join this Order do so with the intent to live among the worlds they create, for they find the process of creation to be one of fun and love more than that of a structure of thoughts or foresight. Kronos, the Order of Time Before any Grand Builder can begin realizing their ideas, severe foresight and planning are required. Luckily for a Kronos Architect, this is second nature to them. Research and studying are required if one is to ever construct grandiose creations, and all good research takes Time. A Kronos Architect takes a certain amount of joy in the process of learning a topic inside and out, then using that knowledge to bring about flourishing and full-bodied works of art. At their core, the members of this Order are seekers of knowledge and collectors of history. They wish to become masters of all that has been and will be as they obey the overwhelming essence of time. With careful steps, a Kronos Architect calculates their actions and are meticulous over the details of the magic they produce. You will rarely find a member of Kronos presenting anything they hadn't carefully planed or considered. In the end, Time waits for no one, and instead is steady in its movement throughout the multiverse, leaving behind evidence of its presence in its wake. Those who join this Order long to discover what these pieces of evidence are, and so are hungry to learn whatever subject they choose, inside and out. Vacuo, the Order of the Void Vacuo Architects are the most cunning of all the Worldshapers for they are often times relentless in their pursuit to produce the perfect creation. They're masters at taking as long as required to get every detail just right, though it's very often much worth the wait. They long for the opportunity to prove to others just how masterful their craft truly is for they're self-critical in their approach. Though like any good piece of art, their process cannot be rushed. The Void which empowers the Architects of this Order also give them the nature to send their creations off into the abyss, as well. If a construct or world doesn't turn out the way they imagined, they have little reserve against abandoning it entirely and instead choosing to start over completely. To the other Orders, this process is viewed as cutthroat or heavy handed but to a Vacuo Architect, it's one that is, at times, entirely necessary. The maw of The Void is expansive and ravenous, always hungry for the unwanted creations its Architects toss aside. Those who join this Order do so because The Void feeds into their endless pursuit to create the perfect machinations.